we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Bacon
Roger Bacon is a side character in We Happy Few and the protagonist of They Came From Below. He is the assistant of Dr. Helen Faraday and the romantic partner of James Maxwell (Also referred to as "Moo") Appearance Roger has brown hair and green eyes, he is most commonly seen wearing a navy blue jacket with a white and navy blue striped collar shirt underneath, beige pants and a sailor hat. Personality Roger is the more laid back and reckless compared to James, often pushing buttons and handling objets that he doesn't know what they do beforehand. He is easily empathetic towards non-human creatures and is the first to realize that the robots have emotions, immediately feeling regret over killing a dozen of them from earlier. While he cares about the well being of James and Dr. Faraday, he isn't afraid to speak out when he thinks they're wrong about a situation. Much to the dismay of the two. During Sally's Route, dialogue between Roger and James imply that Roger is bisexual, admitting that he was turned on by a woman whilst they were dancing. Events of We Happy Few Act One Roger is first seen dancing around the house, as James yells at him from outside. When Arthur enters he can find him laying on the bed. Act Two Roger and James are heard arguing before Sally arrives. While James blatantly lies about Dr. Faraday dying in a lab accident, Roger insists on telling Sally the truth. They reveal that she successfully created a portal out of Wellington Wells and left. Act Three Roger and James are trapped inside Dr. Faraday's lab. Faraday is still absent from the lab. The two are panicking because they can't water her plants. Still fearful of Faraday's wrath, they ask Ollie to water the flowers for them in exchange for the bee cannon. Events of They Came From Below Two years prior the events of We Happy Few, Roger Bacon is living in Inis Holm. On November 26th, 1962 Roger heads into town to retrieve a Bobby Helmet and to the market to buy various items. As he is returning home, an explosion suddenly erupts from the lab. Roger attempts to contact his boyfriend James via walkie-talkie to ask what just happened, but James does not answer. Roger runs inside and finds James in Faraday's Lab, unconscious, but still alive, although Faraday herself is nowhere to be found. After successfully waking up James, he and Roger begin searching around the house for clues as to where Faraday might have disappeared. After a little bit of poking and prodding, the two of them discover a secret hatch which leads to a cellar that in turn contains an elevator. James tells Roger not to enter the elevator, saying that they have no knowledge of where it would bring them. Roger decides to activate the elevator anyway, and it begins bringing them deeper underground, eventually bringing them into a vast industrial/research compound. On the way down, Roger briefly spots something strange walking across a catwalk, before the elevator's movement brings it out of view. Eventually, the elevator stops and opens up into a large control room. He goes down the ground floor where the Ray Gun is in the middle. James warns him not to touch it, but goes against this and starts shooting at barrels. Trivia: * His name is a reference to English philosopher Rodger Bacon, known for his studies on Empiricism. * His name is also a reference to English philosopher Francis Bacon. His scientific work was most credited commonly known as the Baconian method. He also studied Empiricism. * In the note Molecules, it's revealed that he has a brother named Francis. * The term "Houseboy" has three backgrounds, a houseboy would've been a British Empire/Military term for a male housecleaner, it is also a term in homosexual culture as someone who performs domestic work. * His pet name is Puppy or Pup, though James sometimes calls him Rog. * Roger can read hieroglyphics, devanagari and hangul. Writings from Egypt, India and Korea respectively. * No matter what choice Roger chooses at the end of They Came From Below, he goes through the portal with or without James. * His death screen is the only death screen that doesn't mention the protagonist of the story (Roger). Instead, it mentions a "fireworks show in Inis Holm, brought to you by Helen Faraday's Lab." * It is possible for Roger to choke people out in the DLC, he even has lines when doing it. ** "I hope Moo's impressed." ** "Doesn't feel right, sneaking like this." ** "Hardly cricket, is it?" ** "I'm amazed this even works!" ** "I wonder if it know's what's happening to it." ** "I wonder if it feels." ** "I always was good at breaking things." ** "I hope this doesn't hurt." Gallery RogerBed.png|Roger in We Happy Few. RogerPole.png|Roger dancing. They Came From Below Cover.jpg|Roger on the cover for They Came From Below. CloseUpRoger.PNG|Close up of Roger's face. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters